Let The drummer Kick That
by cookiesandcream69
Summary: <html><head></head>I don't own Bleach or the song Let The Drummer Kick that or the band Citizen Cope</html>


Let The Drummer Kick That

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_ "Give me back that water or I'll kill you!" The old man screamed. He was just about to get Renji and his gang until someone tripped him. "Hurry up and follow me!" She yelled. Renji and his friends followed her until they were at their hide out._

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_ "Here." Renji said as he held out a little cloth to Rukia. "What's this?" She asked. "It's your share." He responded. Rukia took out a piece of candy and was about to eat it until she heard a cry from a few feet from her._

_ "Give it back!" The little boy yelled as he was jumping up, trying to get back his candy from the taller boy. "Why do you need it? You don't even have Spiritual Pressure?" The taller boy asked. The little boy had the candy in his hand, until the cloth broke and the candy was scattered every where on the ground. "Well if you would just let me have it, I would have shared with you!" The tall boy yelled._

_ Soon enough he found himself pinned to the ground as Rukia was sitting on top of him. "We may not of Spiritual Pressure, we may not get hungry, but we can all taste!" She yelled at the boy. She got off of him and walked over to the little boy, who was still crying. The ebony haired beauty knelt down to the little boy's level and held out her candy. "Here, take it." She said softly as she handed him the candy and walked out side._

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_ The three boys stared at Rukia as if they were in a trance as Rukia held the flower in her hands. The sun reflected off the dirty water at the right angle as it made Rukia look like light shining behind a beautiful angel. She smiled softly, while looking at the flower. Renji just stood there, in a trance as well. The hot tempered red head shook his head and smacked the other three boys on the head. "What're you doing?" He yelled at them. "Keep the fire going!"_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_ "Renji." She began. They stood in front of the three graves their friends were buried at. "Let's become Soul Reapers." She finished as she look out onto the Seireireitei. "Uh... Yeah..." He replied._

_Relations_

_Creation_

_Incarceration_

_Determination_

_Equation_

_Humiliation_

_Reincarnation_

_Situation_

_Elation_

_Identification_

_Retaliation_

_Education_

_Inspiration_

_No substitution_

_Solution _

_Conclusion_

_ "Renji." Rukia said as she walked down the steps in the class room. "Oh hey Rukia!" Renji said enthusiastically. "Just packing up some stuff!" He said with a stupid grin on his face. "Renji." She said again. "Don't let what others say get to you. Keep answering questions. The others, they are from noble families, we're from the Rokungai, they will never accept us." She finished as she walked out of the class room._

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_ Renji was sprinting down the hall ways as fast as he could, almost running in to people on the way to find Rukia. He burst through the doors. "Rukia, I passed! I passed the test! I just need to pass two more and then I-" He stopped when he noticed Byakuya Kuchiki and other nobles standing around her. "It appears we have been interrupted." One elder said. "Think about it." Byakuya said expressionlessly as he turned around and walked out of the room, followed by the elders. '_What is this?_' Renji thought to himself. '_This guys Spiritual Pressure... I can't even look him in the eye._' He thought while staring wide eyed at the floor._

_ "Renji." Rukia said. "They want to adopt me into the Kuchiki family." She said while walking up to the red head. Renji looked at her with wide eyes. His face then broke out into a grin. "Hey that's great Rukia! Man I wonder what nobles eat! You finally get to live the cushy life!" He said happily as he patted her on the shoulders. Rukia then wrapped her pale hands around his tanned arm and pressed it against his abdomen. "Thank you." She said softly, then walked away._

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_ "Just wait in here and the assistant captain will be with you in a moment." A Soul Reaper said as he closed the door leading to the room Rukia waited in. "I heard she didn't even graduate from the academy." She heard someone whisper. "Yeah, she got adopted into the Kuchiki family and they made her into a Soul Reaper right away." Another said. '_It's no different here either._' Rukia thought to herself. _

_ "Hey! What're ya doin' talking around here?" The Kuchiki heard outside the door. "Get back to yer duties!" He yelled to them. The door suddenly flew open and a man with spiky black hair, and green eyes walked in. "Yo! I'm assistant captain Shiba Kaien! Our captain is a little sick so I'm stuck doing most of the work for him. Don''t get embarrassed if you call me "Captain" every once in a while!" He said with a haughty grin. "Oh... um... hello." Rukia replied back. Kaien looked down at her annoyed, then roughly put his hand on her head, messing up her hair. "'Hello?'" He asked. "What kind of greeting is that to your assistant captain?" He asked. He then bent down to her level. "You're supposed to greet me with your name and a 'nice to meet you'." He said in a low voice. "Uh- um... Kuchiki... Rukia..." She said. "And?" Shiba asked. "N-nice to meet you!" The short Kuchiki said in a hurry. _

_ Kaien then stood back up and patted Rukia on the head. "Good." He said with a smile. '_A normal greeting, a normal chewing out, a normal assistant captain..._' Rukia thought with a smile._

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_ "Brother." Rukia said as she was kneeling down in front of the door leading to Byakuya's study. My first meeting with the team, has ended perfectly." She finished. "Oh? And what seat did you make?" He asked her in an emotionless voice. "Uh-um... I'm sorry... for someone who is as weak as me... I couldn't get a seat..." Rukia said sullenly. "I see... you may leave." He said in a cold voice._

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_ "What's with that face?" Kaien asked. "Eep!" Rukia yelled as she look up into Kaien's emerald eyes. "And why do you always freak out when I talk to you? You're hurting my feelings." He held out a bottle to Rukia. "Here, drink up." He said, sitting down next to her. "You know, you probably won't tell me your troubles, but I will stand by you even after I die." He said while looking out in the distance._

_ "Wow Kaien sir! That was soooo corny!" "Yeah! 'I'll stand by you!' hahahaa" Kiyone and Sentarou laughed behind them. "You idiots!" Kaien yelled at them. "Are you two buffoons drunk again?" He asked. "Don't worry Kuchiki!" Sentarou yelled. "I'm from the Rokungai too! So people talked crap behind my back! Wanna know what to do? Flick boogers at them! Boogers ahahaaa!" Kaien hit them both on the head. "Back to work fools!" He yelled._

_Relations_

_(Say Apollo had to break 'em)_

_Creation_

_(It's a gift, it's a blessing)_

_Incarceration_

_(What keeps you down)_

_Determination_

_(What gets you out)_

_ "I have to save him!" Rukia yelled. "And what of his pride?" Ukitake yelled. "What's pride matter if you're going to die?" She retorted. "If you intervene now, his pride will die! There are two types of fights. A fight to protect life, and a fight to protect pride. That hollow took Kaien's pride. Let him fight." Ukitake told her calmly._

_ "Run Rukia!" Ukitake yelled after the hollow took over Kaien's body. With that, Rukia took off running. '_I'm nothing but a coward. All I do is run._' She thought to herself as she ran through the woods. Rukia suddenly stopped, and turned back around to run back to the fight._

_ "Is he that precious to you?" The hollow yelled? "Oh I get it... you're in love with him... I guess in that case... I will eat you first!" He yelled as he jumped towards Rukia. She held out her sword and the hollow landed right on it, piercing his stomach. "I'm sorry Kuchiki..." Kaien said faintly. "It must've been hard for you... thank you." He said, his hand sliding down her back, falling limp at his side. "Kaien sir!" Rukia yelled as the rain pelted the two, mixing with her tears and his blood._

_Equation_

_(They said you could make it)_

_Humiliation_

_(What you feel when they say it)_

_Reincarnation_

_(Say N-A-V)_

_Situation_

_(Why we've got to sing)_

_ Rukia sat,leaning up against the light post, all bloodied and tattered. "There is only one way to save your family." She said as she looked up to the orange haired teenager. "What is it?" He asked quickly. "I'm not 100% certain that it will work, and you may die." She continued. "I don't care, what is it?" He asked again. "Pierce my sword trough your heart, and I will give you some of my powers. Ichigo took the blade and held it over his heart, while she held the hilt over hers. "Thank you... Soul Reaper." Ichigo whispered. "It's not 'Soul Reaper'... I'm Kuchiki Rukia." She said while she smiled up at him. "Kurosaki Ichigo." Replied the Bleached orange strawberry. He then thrust the sword through his soul._

_Elation_

_(So many in need)_

_Identification_

_(Gives you the right to shoot)_

_Retaliation_

_(What would it do)_

_Education_

_(Gives you the right to do this)_

_ "Just try and follow me!" Rukia yelled as she looked back at the bloodied and tattered Ichigo laying on the ground. "I will never forgive you!" She cried. "Just lay there and live as long as you can." She said with tears in her eyes. Rukia turned around, and walked through the gates leading to the Soul Society.'_Dammit!_' Ichigo thought to himself as he let his head fall against the ground. '_I was protected again!_' The rain started to pour down._

_Inspiration_

_(What pulls you through)_

_Substitution_

_(Try to substitute)_

_Non-inclusion_

_(You just got to bust through)_

_Drug infusion_

_(For the chosen few)_

_ "This Rukia must be a real cutie if your willing to go so far to save her." Ganju said with a grin as he ducked under the door. "Hey Rukia! We're here to save you!" He yelled in. When he saw her, he stopped in his tracks. "That tattoo on your arm." Rukia gasped. "You are from... the Shiba clan." She stated. "You- you're the person who killed my brother!" Ganju yelled. "She killed your brother?" Hanataro asked. "Yes." Rukia said coldly._

_Mass confusion_

_(when they say that they died for you)_

_Delusion_

_(Sayin' that your dreams don't come true)_

_Solution_

_(Takin' a hold of you)_

_Conclusion_

_ "I'm saving you." Ichigo stated, he then pointed to Rukia. "So as of now, non of your opinions matter!" He yelled. "What the hell?" She replied. "I'm the rescue-ee! I should be able to say what ever I want!" She yelled. "No! You're supposed to cower in fear and yell 'save me save me!'." "Since when do I cower in fear?" She retorted. Ichigo made a face while Rukia glared at him._

_(Inspiration)_

_Let the drummer kick _

_Let the drummer kick that_

_(Inspiration)_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_(Inspiration)_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_(Inspiration)_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_ "Good bye." Rukia whispered as she closed her eyes, waiting for the phoenix to strike her. When she felt nothing, she opened her eyes, to see Ichigo standing there with the phoenix running in to Ichigo's sword. "Yo." He said._

_(Inspiration)_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_(You don't even have to wait)_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_(You don't even have to wait)_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_ "All you have to do for me is... Kill you friends." Kaien said. "You're not joking this time, are you?" Rukia asked softly. "What? Of course not!" He replied. "The Kaien sir I know, would NEVER tell me to kill my friends! You are not my Kaien sir!" Rukia yelled as she ran towards 'Kaien' with Sode no Shirayuki in her hand._

_ '_Kaien sir has left his hear to me..._' Rukia thought as the trident pierced her abdomen. "You may have Kaien sir's body... but I have his heart!" She breathed out, blood flowing from her mouth. "San no mai... Shirafune." She said almost in-audibly. "What?" Aaroniero gasped. Sode no Shirayuki resurrected, piercing through the espada's head, thus killing him._

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_ "So I guess this is good bye..." Rukia stated softly. "Yeah..." Ichigo replied. "What are you making that sad face for? Even though you can't see me, I can still see you." Rukia said with a smirk while crossing her arms over her chest. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? And I wasn't making a sad face either!" Ichigo replied obviously annoyed. Rukia was slowly fading away from Ichigo's sight. "Good bye Rukia..." He said softly when she finally disappeared all together._

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

Rukia watched Ichigo from above as she saw him walk out of his house, holding hands with a little girl with green hair and brown eyes. She watched as he laughed with his family consisting of his daughter and his wife. She watched as they pulled out their umbrellas. She watched their child ran out into the street. She watched as Ichigo pushed her out of the way before Rukia could reach the child. She watched Ichigo get hit by that truck. She watched his family cry for him. She watch Ichigo's soul chain break. She watched Ichigo look at her with a sad smile. "Hey, Soul Reaper." He said softly to Rukia. "It's not 'Soul Reaper' It's Kuchiki Rukia." She stated with a smile of her own as she pressed the butt of the hilt of her sword to his forehead.

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_

_Let the drummer kick_

_Let the drummer kick that_


End file.
